De Lot Op TeWandelen
by Da-KuDark28
Summary: Nooit geweten wat ik ben , niet geweten wat ik zal zijn .Nooit geweten wie de vriend of de vijand is Maar ik weet wel dat ik mijn wraak zal krijgen . Ik al moet ik mijn hart opgeven en mensen die ik lief heb in gevaarbrengen Sorry iedereen Heel erg occ
1. Chapter 1

**Een nieuwe fic ! Dezen hier kan erg OCC zijn ! Maar ik zal mijn best doen om er gebruik van te maken en toch iets te zetten sorry dat het kort is ik moet nog bedenken wat er na komt dezen Chapter noem ik " Awake To The Past " **

* * *

_Ik heb veel gedaan in mijn leven , ik heb veel vrienden gemaakt in mijn leven en ......veel vijanden . Ik ben een lord van de hel ik ben een god , en ik weet dat mijn tijd op een dag zal eindigen . Maar niet nu mijn leven had met hun moeten zijn maar ze zijn er niet , ik wil met hun mooie tijden maken maar het gaat niet meer . Hoe komt toch dat het zo eindigde ik weet het niet . Maar ik weet wel dat de Soul Society hier verrantwoordelijk is . Ik haat hun .........De SoulSociety het heeft alles van mij af gepakt . Koud en alleen heb ik de Hollow 's op gevoed hun geesten laten eten , de Soul Society hebben binnen gedrongen omdat er te veel Hollow 's zijn . Maar nu ik hier dood lig met koud bloed die langzaam uit mijn hart komt . Ben ik benieuwd wat er gebeurt als ik een klein beetje met de tijd ga spelen . _

( 10234 terug )

"Denk je dat hij wakker is ? "_Wie is dat ? _"Ik weet niet hij ligt hier al uren ."_Die stemmen zijn dat .......mensen ._"Zullen we beter niet hulp gaan halen ."_Waarom lig ik hier bij de mensen , zijn het misschien SoulReapers ? _"Nah dat verdoemd onze tijd we gaan ."_Mensen zijn toch zo ........Harteloos._De ogen van de jonge man ging open en gingen weer toe een zucht kwam er uit , en de ogen gingen weer open ."W-waar......ben ik?"De mannen keken verschrokken naar de jonge man, de jongen had oranje haar en bruine ogen .Ze keken elkaar aan en gingen dichterbij , ze stopte toen de jongen naar hun keek ."Wie......Z-zijn jullie ? "De mannen werden bleek van de stem die de jongen uit sprak het klonk zo hollow ."Nee de vraag is wie zijt gij ? "Zei één van de mannen die nerveus keek ."Lig ik hier lang ?"Vroeg hij de mannen keken elkaar aan en dan terug naar de jonge ."Je ligt hier geloof ik 5 uur lang we kwamen juist langs ."Zei één van hun .

"We dachten dat je sliep maar zagen pas dat je niet ademde , dus gingen we even kijken ......."Ging de ander man door ."En mij hier achterlaten niet ?"Vroeg de jongen zijn bruine ogen die glansen met de zonsondergang , maar toch zo koud is ."H-hoe........Waarom denk je dat ?"Kwam de man weer op. _Blijkbaar de leider van de anderen_ kwam in zijn gedachten ."Je vroeg wie ik was toch ?"De mannen knikte ja nerveus ze voelde dat ze beter moeten weg gaan van hem , er klop iets niet met dezen hier . Hij lijkt wel alsof hij een wandelde dood is .De jongen stond op zijn botten kraken met elke beweging."Het lijkt wel of duizende jaren hier heb geslapen , dat is nog wel moeilijk tegeloven voor 5 uur lang ."Hij keek naar de mannen die in vrees keken _ze voelen dat ik iets ben wat niet menselijk is.........Intersant _."Mijn naam is voor duizende mensen vrees , ze willen het niet horen van anderen .Het is ziekelijk om te horen en gevaarlijk om niet aan te denken ."Ging hij verder en liep stap voor stap naar de groep , die achter uit gingen maar niet durfven om te draaien en te gaan rennen ."Mijn naam is ..............Ichigo Kurosaki ." En de mannen werden niet meer terug gezien .

* * *

**Als dat Ichigo is ? Wie zal dan Rukia SoulReaper krachten krijgen ? :D Read en zoek het uit ! **

**Ik hoop dat het timmiste iets is geweest . **


	2. Ontmoet Karin En Yuzu Kurosaki !

****

Hier is Chapter 2 ! Karin en Yuzu zijn 15 jaar oud okay ! het is soort van 4 jaar later of wat dan ook maar het is erg OCC dus voel je niet verward okay !

* * *

Volgende morgen

" !!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Een man van boven de 20 kwam uit het niks , en sprong op zijn dochters bed ."Ha papa komt je nu eindelijk !.........."Een vuist sloeg hem van zijn bed af ."Stomme pa ! Wat heb ik je gezegt van me niet meer zo wakker te maken ! "De man huilde ( ui drama) en schreeuwde iets van 'mijn dochter houd niet meer van mij!' en 'Masaki onze dochter is een rebel 'Karin zuchte ."Man ik vraag me af of hij echt mijn vader is ."

**Karin Kurosaki **

**15 jaar **

**haarkleur :zwart**

**kleurogen :bruin**

**bezigheden:student **

Karin kwam na 10 minuten naar onder in haar school inuform , haar tweeling zus Yuzu had de ontbijt op tafel gezet ."Goede morgen Karin ! "Karin keek naar haar tweeling zusje Yuzu zag er heel anders uit dan Karin , ze had kort bruin haar maar de zelfde ogen . Alleen zijn Yuzu zijne meer helder Yuzu droeg de zelfde inuform ."Goede morgen Yuzu ."Karin ging zitten en begon te eten en keek naar de TV nieuws .

"Er zijn 5 mannen uit noord kant van Karakura verdwenen , paar mensen beweerde hun nog de laatste keer te gezien hebben bij de kanaal . Waar iets lag al 5 uur lang de politie vond niks en gaan de kanaal water door zoeken voor lijken .één iemand beweert dat de figuur die daar lag oranje en wit uitzag ."Karin rolde haar ogen en zette haar kom neer ."Wat een zever ik bedoel die mannen zijn misschien gewoon naar huis gegaan ."Yuzu keek een beetje bezorgt ."Maar Karin ! misschien heeft die persoon het wel gedaan die daar lag ! "Karin zuchte Yuzu neemt toch de kleinste dingen erg aan ."Kalm aan het is blijkbaar niks ."Hun vader Isshin kwam weer uit het niks , Karin draaide zichzelf om en haar vader vloog over de tafel."Karin-Chan ! Geef je papie een knuffel ! "Karin plaatste haar voet tegen zijn gezicht en hij vloog naar de muur ."Goat-Face ! Ik heb je gezegt ik wil in Peace mijn ontbijt en morgen hebben ! "Isshin ging weer huilen bij zijn poster van zijn vrouw ,Yuzu sweatdropped en Karin pakte haar tas."Ik ga nu naar school kom je Yuzu ? "Yuzu zei gedag tegen Isshin en pakte haar tas en ging Karin achter aan .

"Weet je Karin misschien moet je wat rustig aan doen tegen papa , ik bedoel op een dag ga je hem echt verwonden ."Karin keek naar Yuzu maar dan terug naar haar boek ."Waarom zou ik het is niet alsof hij iets voelt als ik hem boks geef niet ? "Yuzu keek dan ook naar voor ."Maar toch.........huh"Karin keek naar Yuzu ."Wat is ? "Yuzu antwoorde niet en Karin keek dan ook waar Yuzu keek ."Wat is dat ?"Ze zagen een groep mensen rond iets staan ."Wat zijn ze een doen Karin."Karin haalde haar schouders op , ze keek naast haar toen er iemand naast haar liep ."Hey huh wat is daar aan de hand ."De kleine meisje keek naar Karin .

"Oh de mensen daar zijn een man uit maken omdat hij er raar uit ziet ."Karin keek naar de geest als ze weg gin ."Weer met geesten bezig ? Oneerlijk hoe kan jij met geesten spreken en ik niet !"Karin keek vervelend naar Yuzu ."Denk niet dat het leuk is ik bedoel het is vervelend en beschament ."Ze liepen naar de mensen Karin wou er door gaan om te kijken , maar een man duwde haar juist weg."Hey laat me ook eens kijken ."De man draaide zich om en keek kwaad."Ga naar school snot aap , dit is geen plek om mee te bemoeien ."Karin keek kwaad en wou de man slaan maar Yuzu hield haar arm vast."Wat is er snot aap wil je me slaan wil je me slaan ......"De man kreeg een boks tegen zijn gezicht en viel tegen een ander op.

"Je vroeg er om oude man ! "De man stond snel op en rende naar Karin om haar te slaan ."Jij kleine.........." Maar hij stopte toen de vuist voor Karin gezicht kwam , een man met oranje haar en bruine ogen had hem vast bij zijn kraag ."Zoek je beter niet iemand op je eigen lengte,leeftijd en sterkte ? "De man keek om en werd terug naar achter getrokken en viel weer ."Jullie mensen zijn zo vervelend ik zoek wel een ander plekje om te slapen ."Hij draaide zich om en ging weg hij keek naar één keer naar Karin en Yuzu ."Karin gaat het ? "Vroeg Yuzu aan haar zus ,Karin keek nog steeds op de plek waar de man die haar redde stond .Ze draaide haar om en zag hem niet meer ."Waar is hij ? "Yuzu keek ook vragent maar haar blik verranderde als ze op haar horloge keek ."Ha ! Karin we komen nog te laat !"Ze pakte Karin 's hand en trok haar mee naar school . Karin keek achter haar en zag een vrouw met een zwaard naar haar kijken . _Wie is dat ........Die vrouw en die man . _Dacht Karin de vrouw verdween voor haar ogen voor dat Karin iets zei ."Kom op Karin snellet !"Karin keek naar haar zus ."Okay!"Beide merkte niet dat iemand hun bekijkt via de schaduws .

"-Chan ! "Een jonge met bruin haar rende naar Karin toe , Karin stopte om zij en liet de jongen struikelen ."Awaaaa ! Karin-Chan waaron zijt ge zo gemeen tegen je vrienden ! "Karin keek vervelend naar Keigo een jonge uit de zelfde klas van haar , en jammer genoeg moet hij nu op haar zijn . "Goede morgen Karin-San ."zei Mizuiro die op zijn gemak naar hun toe liep ."Oh hey Mizuiro-Kun en Keigo ........NOEM ME NIET KARIN-CHAN ! " en schopte hem in de gezicht ,Yuzu en Mizuiro sweatdroppen .Ze merkte niet echt toen 2 handen aan Yuzu kwamen ze gilde ."Chizuru-San stop ! "De meisje Chizuru lachte blij ."Yuzu-Chan ! Ik heb je zo gemist jou en je ..........."Ze kreeg een boks van Karin en vloog de ander kant van de gang ."Kurosaki ! Hoe durf je mij en je schattige zusje uit elkaar te halen ! "Karin keek kwaad ."Hou je mond pervert lesbian ! "En schopte haar weer en begon te vechten ."Daar gaan ze weer he ? "Ze keken om en zagen Tatsuki Arisawa en Orihime Inoue ."Goede Morgen iedereen ! "Chizuru hoorde Orihime en sprong omhoog ."Hiiiiiiiiiiimeeeeeee-Chan ! "Maar Tatsuki bokste haar ."Ga je ooit stoppen Chizuru ! Orihime is niet interseert in jou !"Chizuru ging voor Tatsuki staan hun ogen gingen in vlammen van woede . "Wat is jij probleem Arisawa ! "

"Mijn probleem is jou !"

"Gij zijt gewoon jaloers ! "

"Ik hoef niet jaloers er op te zijn ! "Chizuru ging naar Orihime en hield haar vast .

"Je moet die brutale hond dumpen Hime-Chan het komt tussen onze liefde ."

Tatsuki keek om te killen , Karin zuchte _weer het zelfde ochtent zoals altijd _.

"Hey hebben jullie gehoord van de verdwijning ."Ze keken naar Keigo die de krant vast hield .

" Oh ja ! één van die mannen is mijn buurman ! "Zei Orihime verbaasd .

"Stel je voor een echte killer en ontvoerder hier in onze dorp ! "Zei Keigo stuur (Fantasie)

"Halt ontvoerder hier ben ik Keigo . "Keigo sloeg hem net ze als in strip boeken doen .

"Keigo ! Keigo ! Keigo ! Keigo ! "

"Oh Keigo je bent mijn held ! "Zei Karin en gaf hem een kus

(Einde van de fantasie )

"Idiot ."Zei Karin als ze naar een plots lachende Keigo kijkt . "Karin denk je ook dat er een ......"

"Er is geen killer of ontvoerder Yuzu ! Keigo verkoopt nonses !"

"Karin-Chan ! Wees toch niet zo gemeen tegen mij ! "

"Hou je kop idiot ! "En gaf hem een boks .

Een jonge zat aan tafel bij een café , een ober bracht hem thee."Bedankt ."De ober ging weg en hij dronk rustig zijn thee , _zo ik hem hun al terug ontmoet Karin en Yuzu geen één van hun heeft hun Shinigami vorm . Dus het duurt niet lang tot Rukia Kuchiki komt . _De jongen Ichigo keek naar buiten . _Ik zal maar beter ook verstoppen de mensen hebben al iets in vermoede van mij en die SoulReapers helpen het ook niet , ik vraag me af of Urahara me paar wapens . _Ichigo dronk weer aan zijn thee na het blazen en keek naar buiten , een Sakura boom liet zijn blaadjes vallen als het waait . _Duurt gewoon niet meer lang en dan komt de gevallen zwaart . _

Op school

Karin zat met haar vrienden boven op het dak hun lunches te eten , Karin slurpte aan haar drinken . "Karin kom je ook vannavond bij mijn thuis voor de studies ? "Vroeg Tatsuki die naast Orihime en Mizuiro ."Huh oh nee sorry ik moet straks gaan voetballen , en ik ga vannavond effe pa helpen zijn rommel op te ruimen ." Tatsuki knikte ja en ze begon weer met Orihime te praten ."Yuzu-Chan ! Kom jij dan naar mijn huis ."Yuzu keek nerveus als Chizuru bijna op haar zit Karin keek vervelend ."N-nee sorry Chizuru-san ik heb het druk . "Chizuru keek teleurgesteld .

"Oh ! jammer dan een ander keer . "En ging weer naar Orihime en dat bezorgde weer drama ."Karin-Chan ! Hier zijn bloemen ! "Karin kreeg een bos bloemen in haar gezicht en keek kwaad naar Keigo die met een groot glimlach keek , Karin duwde de bos bloemen terug in zijn handen ."Ik wil die bloemen niet ! "Keigo ging weer in zijn emo hoekje ."Ik heb gehoord dat we 2 nieuwe leerlingen krijgen één van Mexico en de ander uit Frankrijk . "Zei Yuzu met twinkelige ogen ."Ik hoop dat één van hun interseert is om knuffelbeest kleren te maken ! "Ze keek dromerig ,Karin sweatdropped ."Ik hoop het ook Yuzu-Chan ! "Ze wou op haar springen maar Karin schopte alweer maar dit keer tegen het gezicht , Chizuru vloog de ander kant ."Okay nu heb ik er genoeg van ! Ik vermoord je Pervert Lesbian ! "En rende naar Chizuru om haar af te maken .

* * *

**Erg OCC niet oh ja Karin heeft lang haar in dezen chapter **

**"Karin Kurosaki **

**15 jaar **

**kleur ogen : bruin**

**kleur haar : zwart (lang ) **

**bezig heden : student **

**houd van : Voetballen voetbalgames en Actie films **

**haat (wat een sterk woord ) : Perverts , Zuurkool en meisjes dingen "**

**"Yuzu Kurosaki **

**15 jaar**

**kleur ogen : bruin **

**kleur haar : bruin (lang)**

**bezigheden :student **

**houd van : kleren maken voor knuffelbeesten , aardbei en drama-club **

**hou niet van : perverts ,actie films en voetbal "**

**de rest schrijf ik een ander keer ! **


End file.
